


Art Class

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Running late for class brings you a boyfriend.





	Art Class

You sigh, running into the building. You were late to your first class. Which meant that people were gonna be staring at you as you walked in. They probably assumed that you knew where you were going, but you didn’t. You were as clueless as a first year could be. As you were running into the building, you bump into someone, knocking both them and you onto the ground.   
“Oh my god, I am so sorry.”  
“It’s fine… just watch where you’re going next time.” An unfamiliar voice says. You look up to see a boy with paint-splatters on his hands and clothes and long dark hair tied back. You quickly get up and hold out your hand, “my name’s (Y/N). I wish I could talk more, but I’m late for class.”  
“Oh, what class?”  
“Just the art pre-req.”  
“Oh, I’m in that too. I’m Connor, come on. We can go in together.” He offers his had to you.  
You smile and take his hand. Something told you that this wasn’t the last time you’d be talking to the boy.  
. . .  
You and Connor became great friends after that day. And it wasn’t long after that he asked you out on a date, to which you said yes.   
Now, you two had gone on dates, cuddled, and kissed, but you two hadn’t had sex yet. You both wanted to take it slow and it worked… or at least it did for a while. It had been a couple months and you both were wanting to do it.   
So, you two were hanging out in his dorm room, watching a movie that neither of you were really paying attention to. All you could focus on was running your hands through his hair. You wondered what would happen if you pulled on it, would he get really dominant? You imagined pulling it and him pounding into you harder. You could feel arousal run through your veins now. You wanted him. No. you needed him.  
“Con?” He turns to you, “I… I was wondering if you… I don’t know… wanted to do something… right now… other than watching the movie?”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
You look up at him, giving him a suggestive look. “Maybe something…more intimate?” He then looked at you with wide eyes, and you immediately backtracked, “if you want to. If you don’t that’s fine, we can just go back to watching the movie and forget about this. I don’t wanna p-”  
You were cut off by him kissing you passionately. He pulled you into his lap as your hands went into his hair. The kiss between you is sloppy, but amazing. It was as if the feelings you two had bottled up were finally able to break free.  
His hands went to the bottom of your shirt, asking for your permission. You nod, and he slowly takes it off. You do the same for his hoodie and shirt, hands lightly ghosting over his torso. His hand goes up to cup your breast, kneading the skin softly. “You are so gorgeous,” he said, and you blushed softly under his gaze.  
You finish undressing each other and Connor reaches over to grab a condom. The puts it on himself and hovers over you, “are you sure?”  
“Positive, you?”  
“Same.” He slowly pushed into you. Your hands cling to his back as you get used to the stretch. It didn’t take long for you to tell Connor to move, and it felt like heaven. It was like everything fit just perfectly. You both were in complete bliss.  
You both finished quickly, seeing as it had been a while for both of you, and you awkwardly cuddled on the thin dorm bed.   
He smiles lazily, “That was amazing. You’re amazing, I loved it. I think I may even love you.” He paused, realizing what he just said, “I-I mean I-”  
You kissed him to stop his rambling, “I love you too.”


End file.
